


【殇浪】永结

by foreverbluewind



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverbluewind/pseuds/foreverbluewind
Summary: 科学交合渡气续篇。理性探讨如何向神志不清的对象实行有效操作。虽然聆牙处境一篇不如一篇但是作者真心爱他不假信我。





	【殇浪】永结

***

「砰——」  
殇不患抱着浪巫谣，侧身用肩膀撞开客栈房门，疾步走到床前放下怀中之人，接着又跨出几步将挂在背后的聆牙随手放在木色暗沉的衣箱上面，然后转身问坐在床边椅上替浪巫谣把脉的凛雪鸦：「阿浪现在情况怎么样了？」  
「嗯……」凛雪鸦纤长的手指在浪巫谣腕上轻轻按动：「只有内伤，不见外伤。经脉紊乱，真气暴冲，有轻微的走火入魔迹象。虽然未中七杀天凌魅惑，但受到蛊惑性魔力影响，可能造成短时神志不清状态……」  
心急如焚的殇不患忙向凛雪鸦询问：「那要如何施救？」  
凛雪鸦老神在在回答：「这种状况说重不重说轻不轻，如不着急可以服药一段时间进行调理……」  
一旁聆牙立刻插口：「都成这样了怎么可能不着急？有没有快速的恢复方法？」  
「倒也不是没有……」凛雪鸦好整以暇抽了口烟，慢条斯理说道：「若有一名内力深厚的武功高手愿以交合渡气的方式，帮他理顺体内经脉真气走向……」  
掠风窃尘意味深长的目光落在殇不患身上。  
殇不患被他看得浑身不自在，梗着脖子回道：「你说就说，看我干吗？」  
凛雪鸦姿态优雅地吐出一口青烟：「诶，我已经说完了。要如何做相信殇大侠自有决断，先提醒你待会记得解开浪大侠的穴道再行事啊~」  
「我当然晓得！」殇不患脸色僵硬地将凛雪鸦送出门外，愤愤地将门闩上，转过头来跟聆牙大眼对小眼。  
「……待会你把我放进书柜里吧，空间应该足够。」聆牙翻了个白眼，认命说道。  
殇不患有些尴尬地掻了搔鼻头：「好……等我先替阿浪解穴让他缓缓。」  
刚行至床边，却见原本睡穴被点阖目沉眠的青年睫羽轻颤，突然睁开双眼。  
殇不患倏然一惊，随即反应过来：「凛雪鸦那家伙……什么时候动的手脚！」  
浪巫谣双颊泛红，碧眸之内一片朦胧：「殇……」  
青年的低喃中隐含一丝悲伤。  
殇不患心中一动，忙上前握住他的手应道：「我在这里……」  
话音未落已是一阵天旋地转，本以为受伤无力的浪巫谣竟忽然发力将男人拉倒在床，一个翻身骑在殇不患的腰上。  
「殇……别走……」不知青年陷入何种幻觉，表现极为激动，俯身就在殇不患脸上胡乱亲吻着。  
「喂！你们怎么不由分说就开始了？我还在这里呢！」聆牙被眼前情景惊得目瞪口呆，连忙出声向殇不患昭示自己的存在。  
殇不患现下万分后悔自己适才没有选择先安置聆牙的举动，又不好再点浪巫谣穴道阻他动作生怕加重青年伤势。想要放下帐子遮挡一二，斜眼看去发现挂的还是什么也掩不住的白纱料子。匆忙之下只好挣扎着扯开颈间披风，扬手将黑布抛向聆牙。  
披风兜头盖下却只挡住聆牙半边脸，琵琶器灵看着床上亲在一起的两人忍不住怒吼道：「……殇不患你什么准头！」  
被浪巫谣不得章法的吻搞得心猿意马的殇不患也不免躁动起来。意乱情迷间他灵光一闪，运起自身内劲抬手隔空发力打破衣箱木盖。  
「咚——」一声闷响，听起来琵琶是落到了箱内堆放的被褥床单上。殇不患总算松了口气，对箱内传来的诸如「殇不患真混蛋」、「做琴难,做好琴难,做灵性好琴更难」、「天将降大任于斯琴也，必先苦其心志，劳其筋骨……」之类模糊言辞充耳不闻，准备专心解决浪巫谣的问题。

「阿浪，先起来一下……」殇不患轻推浪巫谣肩头，青年正在轻啃他长满胡渣的下巴。  
「殇……吻我。」浪巫谣整个人神志不清，一边低头向殇不患索吻，一边伸手去拆解男人衣带。  
殇不患略略抬身去亲他额头：「好，我们慢慢来不急。」  
男人伸掌按在青年背上运功查探他体内真气流向，大体上弄清了症结所在。问题并没有想象中严重，但麻烦之处在于浪巫谣目前神智混乱，不能指望他配合自己行动，只能自己设法迎合对方完成这场交合渡气。  
殇不患叹了口气，一手揽住青年温柔吻上他的嘴唇，一手上下摸索解开对方衣扣。他的速度自然比浪巫谣要快上许多，不一会青年的衣袍便被打开扯向两边，露出白皙精悍的胸腹肌理。  
肌肤骤然裸露接触到微冷空气令浪巫谣不禁微微一颤。他将胸口贴向殇不患面部：「冷，让我热起来……不患。」  
殇不患见状苦笑道：「……从未见你这般主动，我都有点不舍得太快让你恢复过来了。」  
浪巫谣却由不得他诸多感慨，直接把胸前樱色珠粒送到男人唇边催促道：「不患……」  
被青年毫无自觉的引诱撩得热血沸腾，殇不患一口含住面前樱珠用力啜吸。浪巫谣被他突如其来的粗鲁动作弄得有些疼痛，不由发出一声惊喘，结果换来男人更为放肆的舔咬。  
他一时也分不清这感觉到底是舒服还是痛苦，两手放在对方身上凌乱比划，无意中隔着布料摸到一个热烫粗长的硬物，迷迷糊糊握在手里捏了一下。  
「嘶……警告你别玩火！」殇不患冷不防被青年这样来了一手，差点没把持住立时将浪巫谣就地正法，低沉沙哑的声音里便带上了一点恼意。  
不想浪巫谣听他说完，却拉起他的手放到自己丹田下方：「不患，别气……我也让你摸……」  
「……我没生气，我比较怕你清醒后生我的气。」殇不患喉中越发干渴，禁不住咽了口唾沫。  
他抽掉浪巫谣腰间系带，裤头马上松垮褪落，青年劲瘦的腰身和挺立的玉柱就此暴露在男人眼前。  
殇不患起身靠坐在床头上将浪巫谣揽在身前，一手握住两人硬热坚挺之处合在一处撸动摩擦，一手按住青年结实饱满的臀瓣揉捏。浪巫谣情动之下十分敏感，不过片刻就有亟欲发泄倾向，不料紧要关头殇不患忽然微微使力在他柱头上一掐，硬生生打断将至的巅峰。青年忍不住呜咽一声，前孔张开涌出一波清液，打湿了男人的手指。  
殇不患心疼地亲了亲他发红的眼角：「巫谣，再忍忍，还不到时机。」  
浪巫谣轻轻摇头，提臀用股缝轻轻摩挲对方胯下巨物：「那就快点……」  
殇不患有些狼狈地按住青年细腰制止他继续作乱：「别闹，我真的会失控！」  
他一面稍显急躁地将沾湿的手指伸入浪巫谣后穴中搅弄揉按，一面发狠地啃啮着青年肩颈部位，在白净的肌肤上留下情色意味浓厚的鲜红牙印吻痕。  
浪巫谣被男人咬得又痛又麻。他眼下神智迷乱不比往日，下手没轻没重失了分寸，长甲一划就在殇不患背上撕出道道渗血抓痕，更刺激得对方欲念高涨。  
艰难地将浪巫谣后穴扩张至可容纳四指，殇不患早已满头大汗，浪巫谣则像是从水里捞出来一样，从里到外都湿淋淋的。浸染汗水的红发软垂着贴在青年脸侧和背后，使他看上去多了种和往日飞扬意态截然不同的病弱美感，让人既想好好怜惜，又想狠狠毁坏。  
殇不患把被情欲折磨得浑身虚软的浪巫谣放倒在床上，俯压在青年上方分开他修长的双腿，将蓄势待发的昂扬之处抵在温柔乡入口：「巫谣，我要进去了。」  
「进来……」浪巫谣竭力举起酸软双臂环住殇不患脖颈，抬首伸舌细细舔上男人薄唇。  
殇不患不再忍耐，挺身缓缓向青年体内不断进发，被异物刺入内穴的浪巫谣吃痛之下不慎咬破男人唇肉。鲜血滴落在他嘴唇上，仿佛点染了一层妖冶的胭脂，引得殇不患不由俯首采撷这片艳色。  
温暖、湿润、紧致。浪巫谣的内部是如此舒适，令殇不患几乎想要不顾一切恣意抽插。但他终究控制住了这股冲动，在温存的推进与退出之间，将右手贴在青年丹田部位，输入自身真气引导对方内力乱流导正经脉走向，按序归位。  
意识模糊间，浪巫谣感觉自己似是浸在一汪温泉中。恰到好处的暖意包围着他，有种非常安心的感觉。只是不知为何温度逐渐升高，热意愈演愈盛，当火热到极致时，他不禁猛然睁眼发出一声呻吟。  
「嗯……」  
伴随呻吟而至的高潮一刻，殇不患当机立断，一掌赞功，将浪巫谣体内经脉真气走向一举理顺，自己也在射出欲液后顺势伏倒在浪巫谣身上。  
「不患……？」  
「……我无事，你清醒过来了？」  
先时迷神状态做出种种堪称放荡举动的记忆闯入脑海，浪巫谣顿感面如火烧，微不可察地低低应了一声。  
「太好了……你没事。」殇不患紧紧抱住怀中人，强健的双臂带着些微颤抖。  
浪巫谣伸手回抱住男人。  
其实害怕失去的，从来不独自己一人。  
然而既然选择走上这条断邪之路，该有的觉悟和准备便早应做好。  
重要的是不管这场同行能够持续多久，只要无愧一路上的仗剑之行，无悔一路上的执剑之心。  
以及，无憾一路上的倾心之爱。  
刀山火海共赴难，万水千山同相依。  
即便肉身陨灭，他们的灵魂也已永远联结。  
仿佛心有灵犀一般，两人同时侧头寻找对方的唇，凑近贴合重叠。  
殇不患如同解开枷锁的野兽，吻得蛮横且疯狂。浪巫谣几乎无法应付他的需索，不及吞咽的口涎顺着嘴角划下晶亮的水线，在流经喉结的时候又被男人舔去。  
埋在青年身体深处的肉剑再度坚硬灼热，重新开始了征伐攻掠。再无保留力道的强势动作犹如惊涛骇浪，将浪巫谣好不容易恢复的神智又冲击得支离破碎。恍惚迷离中，他只能像溺水之人一样，手脚并用抱紧殇不患这根浮木，一起在欲海中载浮载沉，直到绝顶情潮将他们彻底淹没。  
于分离之刻到来前，用尽全力抵死缠绵，但求不留任何遗憾。  
人生有尽，情路无涯。生死无解，神魂永结。

—完—


End file.
